Mew Ichigo al ataque!
by Andianco
Summary: Ichigo, de doce años acaba de mudarse a Tokyo con su padre. Su principal objetivo: conocer todos los lugares y las personas que tienen que ver con las mew mews, esto claro, sin que la descubran a ella.
1. Mew Ichigo al ataque

**Bueno, aqui les va otro de mis fics en lo que me destrabo con la última parte del otro.**

**Este se me ocurrió el domingo en la tarde, y aunque el final es algo triste, espero que les guste.**

¿?

**MEW ICHIGO AL ATAQUE**

** PARTE I**

-¡Papá! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Papá! –Fue la primera voz que se escuchó en el apartamento aquella mañana.

-Muy bien, ya desperté. –Respondió otra voz.

Al momento siguiente, un hombre que se encontraba aún acostado y medio dormido, se levantó lentamente de la cama. No se lo podía ver claramente en aquella tenue luz de modo que lo único que se podía notar era su cabello, largo hasta el cuello y lacio.

-¡Rápido! Quiero que todo sea perfecto en mi primer día de escuela. –Exclamó una niña.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ve a vestirte y yo prepararé el desayuno. –Fue la respuesta de su padre que aún no terminaba de levantarse de la cama y estaba comenzando a ponerse una playera. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación.

-¡Qué hago! –Exclamó la misma niña minutos más tarde entrando a la cocina y casi chocando al dar vuelta para entrar.- ¡Papá! ¿Cómo me veo mejor? Con dos colitas o el cabello suelto. ¡Papá!

-Te ves bien de las dos formas. –Le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hija. Era una niña pelirroja y de cabello corto.

-¡Es enserio! Tengo que verme bien para mi primer día de escuela, en la escuela a la que iba mi mamá. –Le dijo y volvió a salir corriendo de la cocina.

Minutos después estaba de regreso para tomar su desayuno. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un uniforme de color gris. Se sentó a la mesa y esperó mientras su padre e servia el desayuno y se sentaba. Luego comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

-Oye, -Le dijo a su padre en cuanto él estuvo sentado- ¿Qué harías si te encontraras a mi papá? Digo, a mi otro papá.

-Probablemente le daría las gracias por darme una hija tan linda. –Le respondió él.

-¿Y si te lo hubieras encontrado antes?

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. La niña miró su reloj de muñeca y dio un pequeño salto al percatarse de la hora que era.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde! –Gritó y comenzó a comer tan a prisa como le era posible. Luego salió corriendo de la cocina para recoger sus cosas.

-Probablemente le hubiera dado un golpe en la cara. –Dijo para si cuando su hija hubo salido. Entonces se levantó para llevar los platos al fregadero.

-¡Ya me voy! –Exclamó desde la puerta.

-Se le olvidó de nuevo. –Dijo mientras observaba un paquete sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- ¡Ichigo! –Gritó desde la entrada.

Unos segundos más tarde ella apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

-Es cierto, el almuerzo. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en la tarde. –Le dijo y salió corriendo mientras intentaba meter el paquete en su mochila.

Se quedó mirando por el barandal del pasillo mientras ella se alejaba por la banqueta.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo, de siete años corría calle abajo para ir a la escuela. Tenía un par de orejas y cola de gato con un cascabel amarrado en ella. Iba dando saltos aquí y allá para evitar los obstáculos y hacer sonar el cascabel. Una señora se asomó al camino en ese momento._

_-Buenos días Señora Fujiwara. –Saludó Ichigo mientras saltaba y daba una voltereta sobre, una camioneta que iba por el mismo camino en dirección contraria a ella – Voy a la escuela._

_-Hola Ichigo. Que te vaya bien. –Respodió la señora amablemente y la niña continuó su camino._

_La señora volteó a hacia el otro lado y dijo:_

_-Su hija de verdad es todo un gato._

_-Sí, supongo que sí. –Fue la respuesta que recibió._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La vio llegar a la calle y saltar por encima de un autobús. Luego la vió voltear hacia dónde él estaba mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para despedirse de él. Él hizo lo mismo y ella volvió a correr para llegar a la escuela.

-Creo que será feliz cuando regrese a casa para las vacaciones.Bueno, ya que estoy despierto será mejor que me vista. –Dijo y volvió a entrar al apartamento.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo corría por la calle a toda velocidad. Saltaba las calles para no tener que esperar a que parara el tráfico y esquivaba a la gente para no chocar con ella. Iba tan rápido que no notó a un chico que iba en la misma dirección, y cuando lo hizo, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo. Chocó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho. –Dijo y recogió sus cosas para volver a correr.

-Será mejor que te fijes por donde vas. –Le gritó en un tono bastante desagradable.

-Ese chico tenía el uniforme de mi escuela. –Dijo Ichigo para si cuando había comenzado de nuevo su carrera.

Continuó corriendo hasta que llegó a la reja. Esta estaba llena de gente y había un auto enfrente. Afuera de este estaba una señora de cabello largo que parecía estar despidiendo a su hija.

-Yumi, quiero que seas amable y que te comportes correctamente con tus compañeros.

-Sí mamá.

-Y ya sabes que aunque salgas en la televisión no significa que seas mejor que ellos así que no te des demasiada importancias y…

-Ya lo se, me voy a portar bien. No te preo…

-¡Ahí voy! –Se escuchó que gritaba alguien y un segundo más tarde vieron a una niña pelirroja saltar por encima de donde ellas estaban y aterrizar un par de metros más adelante.

Se paró y sacó su celular.

-Papá. –Dijo- Ahora sí rompí mi propio record de llegada a la escuela. Tarde solo siete minutos.

-No quiero imaginarme por donde te fuiste. –Le respondió su padre como si no quisiera pensar en eso.

-¡Papá! –Le dijo Ichigo como reproche.

-Solo era una broma.

- Ok. ¿Puedes decírselo a mi mamá? Quiero que sepa que rompí mi record…Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la tarde. –Escucharon que decía la niña antes de colgar y seguir su camino.

-Que niña tan rara. –Dijo Yumi a su madre.

Pero su madre no respondió. Había algo familiar en esa niña que le recordaba a…

-Ichigo –Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada. –Respondió Zakuro volviendo a la realidad.

-Ok, entonces me voy.

La campana sonó puntualmente y todos los alumnos entraron a sus clases.

-Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos al nuevo año escolar. –Dijo la maestra tan pronto entró al salón de clases. Era una mujer de apariencia amable con el cabello de color castaño rizado y de lentes- Bueno, ahora nos presentaremos, y ya que su primera clase es con migo lo haremos de la siguiente forma: yo pasaré lista y cuando diga su nombre ustedes deberán presentarse como ustedes prefieran. Luego, sus compañeros les harán cinco preguntas y cuando terminen pasaremos al siguiente de la lista y seguiremos así hasta terminar. Muy bien, comencemos.

La maestra comenzó con la actividad y los que eran mencionados se ponían de pie para presentarse. Ichigo era de las primeras de modo que pronto le tocó su turno de hablar.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo y tengo doce años. –Dijo- Me acabo de mudar a Tokio así que no conozco a nadie y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –Preguntó un chico a dos mesas de disocia.

-Pescado, supongo.

-¿Qué música te gusta?

-En realidad no tengo una preferida…

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en las tardes?

-Bueno, allá en dónde vivía me gustaba pasear con mis amigas y andar por el campo.

-¿Por qué te mudaste? –Preguntó una chica al otro lado del salón.

-Bueno, mi papá tuvo que venirse a trabajar a Tokio durante seis meses y yo no me quise quedar sola allá en mi casa así que…

-¿Y por que no te quedaste con tu mamá? –Le preguntó otra chica.

-Bueno… mi mamá murió…

-Muy bien, ya fueron las cinco preguntas. Ahora pasemos al siguiente... –Dijo la maestra y continuaron con la actividad.

Un par de horas más tarde Ichigo se encontraba en el patio de la escuela. Era el descanso y mientras comían sus almuerzos, ella y tres de sus compañeras se dedicaban a platicar.

-Siento lo de tú mamá. –Le dijo una de las chicas a Ichigo- Creo que no debí haber preguntado eso.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Le respondió Ichigo- Ella murió cuando nacía así que realmente no me afecta. Además, mi papá y mis abuelos me han contado muchas historias sobre ella así que no la extraño mucho.

-Ya veo. –Dijo otra de las chicas.- Así que vives con tú papá. ¿Y en dónde vivían?

-Vivíamos en el campo y era genial. Allá me la pasaba con mis amigas todo el día y regresaba a mi casa hasta que era de noche.

-Eso suena muy bien. –Dijo una chica que iba llegando.- Mi nombre es Mina. Gusto en conocerte. Entonces te mudaste a Tokio.

-Sí, pero solo por seis meses. Ese fue el tiempo que trasfirieron a mi papá a acá. Luego de eso vamos a volver a mi casa. De todos modos, voy a pasar el verano allá con mis abuelos así que solo voy a estar cuatro meses en Tokio.

-¿Y cuando llegaste? –Le preguntó Mina.

-Hace unos días.

-¿No quieres que te mostremos la ciudad? Podemos ir hoy en la tarde.

-No creo que pueda. Mi papá quiere que llegue temprano a casa. Ya saben, por lo de la mudanza. Pero otro día estaría bien.

-Ok. ¿Ya sabes a que club te vas a meter?

-He estado pensando entrar a kendo. En mi escuela no habíamos muchos, pero me encanta el kendo y quiero llegar a las nacionales.

-Eso suena bien, ojalá lo logres.

-Yo pienso que estás presumiendo. –Le dijo Yumi quien también estaba en el grupo.

-Claro que no. –Respondió Ichigo molesta.

-Cambiando de tema. –Se apresuró a decir una de las chicas- ¿Por qué llegaste hoy corriendo a la escuela si todavía era temprano?

-Bueno, tengo problemas para levantarme temprano así que normalmente siempre estoy corriendo a la escuela… Creo que ya casi es hora de entrar. –Dijo Ichigo luego de ver su reloj.

-Sí, eso creo. –Dijo Mina y en ese momento sonó la campana.

Muy bien, es hora de comenzar. –Exclamó Ichigo horas después cuando acababa de salir de la escuela- Primero, iré a conocer el café en dónde trabajaba mi mamá. –Dijo y emprendió el camino.

Ichigo caminó por la ciudad hasta que llegó al parque.

-¿Me preguntó si aún seguirá ahí? –Dijo mientras pensaba en voz alta- Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Entró al parque y subió a uno de los árboles. De ahí salto a otro y así se fue hasta que llegó a dónde se suponía que debía estar el café. Y ahí estaba. Se veía magnifico desde dónde ella estaba y parecía que aún estaba en funcionamiento.

-¡Kawaii! –Gritó.- Es genial, de verdad es genial. Y se ve tan lindo desde aquí afuera. –En ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular. Contestó y era su padre- Hola, papá…estoy enfrente del café en dónde trabajaba mi mamá. ¡Es genia! –Exclamó- Iré a casa como en una hora y media. Te veré allá para la cena. Nos vemos.

Ichigo saltó del árbol y se dirigió al café. Cuando llegó estaba cerrado.

-Ah, que feo. Está cerrado. ¿Me preguntó a que hora abrirá?

-¡Qué haces aquí? –Exclamó el chico que Ichigo había visto.

-Solo vine a ver si estaba abierto, pero parece que no. ¿Y tú a que viniste?

-Soy Shirogane Ichiro y mi papá es el dueño de este café así que vete de aquí.

-Que grosero eres. –Le gritó y luego se fue.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Akasaka que estaba en la parte de atrás en aquel momento.

-Solo una chica pelirroja que vino. Está en la misma escuela que yo. –Le respondió.

-Pues va en mi salón. Y francamente no me agrada. –Dijo Yumi que iba llegando en aquel instante- Digo, acaba de mudarse a Tokio y se cree tan genial por que puede llegar a la escuela saltando los autos y luego se hacer la popular con las chicas de mi salón. Como no.

-¿Quieres pasar? –Le dijo el chico a Yumi.

-Sï, claro. Vamos a hablar de algo mejor que ella.

-¡Qué pena!, estaba cerrado. –Dijo Ichigo mientras subía por el elevador de la torre de Tokio- Pero no importa, volveré mañana.

El elvador se detuvo y ella salió para ver por el mirador.

-Esto es genial. ¿Me pregunto como se verá desde más arriba? –Dijo y de inmediato fue a dónde estaban las escaleras para subir al segundo observatorio.

Mientras tanto, en aquel piso se encontraba un pequeño grupo. Había una mujer de cabello negro sentada en un sillón y a su lado se encontraba otra de lentes y cabello verde.

-Y digame. ¿Cómo se siente con su carrera?

-Muy feliz en realidad. Todo va bien con mi trabajo y espero que siga así algún tiempo más.

-¿Y en cuanto a su hija? Nos han dicho que está siguiendo sus pasos. Me imagino que debe de sentirse muy orgullosa.

-Así es. Pero no quiero apresurarla. Lo mejor es que tenga una vida como la de cualquier otra niña de su edad y cuando esté lista ella misma podrá dar el paso. De todos modos yo siempre estaré apoyándola en lo que decida.

-Eso suena muy bien. Y para finalizar. Pronto cumplirá quince años de carrera, ¿qué piensa hacer para festejarlos?

-Bueno, quisiera dar una pequeña fiesta para mis familiares y amigos más cercanos. Después de todo es a ellos a quienes debo el estar aquí ya que ellos me dieron su apoyo. Como por ejemplo mi representante, Lettuce Midorikawa. Nos conocemos desde niñas y realmente ha sido una grana ayuda para mí. –Dijo y de inmediato al verse enfocada por la cámara Lettuce se sonrojó.

-Entonces supongo que esta será una velada muy especial al estar rodeada de toda esa gente que usted quiere.

-Así es. Y la verdad ya casi está todo listo para la fiesta de modo que me siento muy feliz.

-Eso es bueno, y digame, si es que usted así lo desea, ¿qué es lo que falta para completar todo?

-Bueno, hay una amiga a la que no he visto desde hace algún tiempo y me gustaría que estuviera en la fiesta. De todos modos esta sería una buena oportunidad por si viera la entrevista de que se comunicara conmigo.

-¡KAWAII! –Gritó alguien.

De inmediato Lettuce fue a ver quien había sido a que no se vía nadie en aquel piso. Llegó a la ventana del mirador y observo a una niña pegada a la ventana del observatorio.

-Bueno, papá. Estoy en la torre de Tokio y es genial. La ciudad se ve genial desde aquí arriba. Seguro que así la veías tú cuando subías hasta acá. ¡KAWAII!

-Que bueno que estés feliz. –Le respondió.

-Creo que subiré hasta arriba para tomar unas fotos de la ciudad desde acá y luego tal vez baje hasta el techo del mirador de un salto.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, podría ser peligroso.

-Pero sería tan genial. De verdad me gustaría saltar desde aquí hasta abajo.

-Ichigo.

-Ya lo se, no era enserio.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la cena. Adiós.

Ichigo colgó y se levantó de dónde estaba. Entonces dio un salto y se dirigió hacia la parte de arriba de la torre.

-Hay una niña allá. –Le dijo Lettuce a Minto

-Pues está haciendo mucho ruido. –Le respondió Minto

-Creo que me recordó a Ichigo

-Qué extraño, crees que…

Minto iba a decir otra cosa pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por los gritos de los guardias de la torre. Parecían estar persiguiendo a alguien. Un segundo después vieron a una niña bajar dando saltos por las escaleras y correr hacia el elevador.

-Esto es divertido, bueno mientras no me atrape la policía. –Dijo y saltó a la parte de arriba del elevador que iba hacia abajo. Levantó la portezuela del techo y entró de un salto.

Llegó al primer piso y atravesó el acuario a toda velocidad. Luego subió de un salto al techo de un edificio y comenzó a saltar de un techo a otro para escapar. Continuó así hasta que llegó a un callejón. Entonces bajó al suelo y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

-Bueno, la torre de Tokio queda fuera durante un tiempo. –Dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

-Ya llegue. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? –Escuchó Ichigo que le preguntaba su padre.

Ella estaba sentada en la sala del apartamento viendo la tele. La cena ya estaba lista y ella solo había estado esperando hasta que él llegara para cenar. Se levantó del sillón y apagó la tele.

-Hola papá. –Saludó en cuanto entró a la cocina.- ¡Fue genial!

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, la ciudad se veía genial desde la punta de la torre,

-Creí que hoy irías al café.

-Estaba cerrado, y además un chico que es el hijo del dueño fue tan grosero conmigo… Pero voy a ir mañana. Disfrazada para que no me descubran.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te descubran?

-Tú siempre dices que soy igual a mi mamá. Así que si me ven van a empezar a hacer preguntas y no quiero tener que decirles. Además, no me cae nada bien ese chico…Sabes que, hoy pensaba ir al café y mañana a la torre de Tokio, pero como el café estaba cerrado los cambié de lugar. El miércoles voy a ir a la Bahía de Tokio y el jueves a dónde mamá y tú descubrieron quien era Deep Blue. El viernes voy a descansar, y el sábado en la tarde voy a ir al parque de diversiones a donde ella y tú se conocieron.

-Parece que vas a estar ocupada toda la semana.

-Así es. Quiero conocer todos los lugares importantes de la ciudad.

-Eso me parece bien. –Le dijo y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-Bueno, voy a hablarles a mis amigas para contarles como me fue.

Ichigo se levantó de la mesa y se metió a su cuarto. Desde la cocina se escuchaba la voz de Ichigo y de sus amigas mientras hablaban por el altavoz.

-Estoy tan feliz. Tokio es genial. –Dijo Ichigo en cuanto contestaron al otro lado.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué tal es Tokio?

-Es enorme. Hoy fui a la torre de Tokio y fue genial. De verdad que si.

-Vaya.

-Me muero por que lleguen las vacaciones de verano para ir a allá.

-Sí, nosotras también. Será genial cuando estés acá de nuevo. Aunque sea por dos meses.

-Es cierto. Pero luego solo tendremos que esperar dos meses más y estaré de vuelta.

-Y justo a tiempo para las nacionales de Kendo. Acá en el pueblo estamos juntando para que vayas, por que de verdad eres la mejor de la escuela.

-No es cierto, el resto del club también es bueno.

-Sí, pero solo hay dinero para mandar a uno, y esa vas a ser tú.

-Eso espero. Ya quiero que llegue el verano para poder subirme al árbol gigante.

-Eso es cierto. De verdad no sabríamos como bajar las frutas si no vinieras. Oye, ¿ya conociste a algún chico?

-Bueno, choque con uno esta mañana, pero fue tan grosero conmigo.

-¿Y estaba guapo?

-Claro que si. Si no fuera por lo grosero y me pidiera que saliera con él, lo haría.

-¡Qué genial!

-Verdad que si…Saben que, voy a hacer un álbum de todo lo que vea en Tokio y luego se lo enseñaré a mi mamá. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

-Muy bien, aquí voy.

Ichigo se encontraba afuera del café Mew Mew. Iba vestida con un overol blanco y llevaba puesta una peluca negra y lentes.

-Buenos días. Bienvenida al Café Mew Mew –La saludo una de las camareras.

La camarera la llevó hasta una mesa al fondo del café y una vez ahí le dio un menú. Ichigo lo miró un par de segundos y luego pidió una rebanada de pastel de mora.

-Este lugar es tan lindo. Seguro a mi mamá le encantaba trabajar aquí. Que genial. –Dijo en voz baja para que no la escucharan. Ahí estaban Yumi y ese chico. Sacó su celular y marcó al teléfono de su padre- Papá, hola. Estoy en el café en donde trabajaba mi mamá. Es tan bonito, de verdad es genial. ¿Tú lo has visto alguna vez?...

-No, nunca he entrado.

-Que te parece si venimos el domingo que no tienes que ir al trabajo para que lo veas. Es de verdad tan genial, ya se por que a mamá le gustaba trabajar aquí. Bueno, tengo que colgar por que ya me traen la orden. Nos vemos en la cena.

-Aquí está tú orden. –Le dijo la chica que luego de dejar el plato se fue a atender a alguien más.

-De verdad está muy bueno, ya se por que le encantaba a mi mamá. –Dijo Ichigo luego de probarlo.

-De verdad que no la aguanto. –Le dijo Yumi a Ichiro.

-¿A quien no aguantan? –Preguntó un hombre que acababa de salir de la cocina.

-A una chica de la escuela. –Le respondió su hijo- La que vino el otro día.

-Es cierto, está en mi salón y se cree tanto por que puede llegar a la escuela saltando autos y lo peor es que las chicas del salón la siguen. Está loca.

-Parece que están hablando de mí. Jeje, y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí… -Dijo Ichigo para si.

-No creo que sea tan mala, tal vez ustedes solo están exagerando. –Les dijo el Shirogane.

-Claro que no. No puedo creer que crea que está bien saltar los autos así como así. Además, quien salta tanto como para eso.

-Bien, terminé mi pastel. Lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que me descubran.

Ichigo pagó la cuenta y salió del café.

-¡Nyyyyaaaa! –Se escuchó que alguien gritaba afuera.

-Yo voy a ver que pasa. –Dijo Ichiro y salió del café.

Salió del café y atravesó el camino de la entrada. Cuando llegó al seto se encontró con Ichigo quien iba aún vestida con el overol y tenía la peluca tirada en el suelo.

-¡Odio a las arañas! –Decía.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Le dijo Ichiro- Ya te dije que no vinieras al café.

-Tú no me mandas así que deja de molestarme. –Le dijo y le sacó la lengua. Luego recogió la peluca y se fue.

Ichiro volvió a entrar al café.

-Adivina quien era la chica de lentes de esa mesa. –Le dijo a Yumi.

-No me digas que era ella.

-Exacto.

-Ahí viene. –Exclamó Mina en cuanto vió a Ichigo saltar un taxi.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Ahora que se supone que hacen? –Dijo Yumi mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-Era enserio entonces. No puedo creer que lo haga de verdad. –Dijo una chica junto a Yumi. Era una de las camareras del café.

-No se que le ven. –Dijo otra de las chicas.

-Realmente está loca. –Dijo Ichiro.

-¡Déjenme ver! –Exclamaba una niña desde atrás del grupo.

-Ya casi. Ya casi. –Decía Mina desde otra de las ventanas.

-¿Ya casi qué? –Preguntó Yumi molesta

-Casi rompe su record. Si llega en menos de cinco segundos lo habrá logrado.

-¿Record de que? –Preguntó Ichiro.

-De tiempo que tarda en llegar a la escuela.

-¡Llegue! –Exclamó Ichigo desde la puerta.

-Que pena, te pasaste un segundo. –Le dijo una de sus amigas.

-Bueno, mañana tendremos otra oportunidad. –Les dijo Ichigo.

-Eso es cierto. Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Zakuro se encontraba en la bahía de Tokio posando para unas fotos. Yumi también estaba ahí y veía muy alegre la sesión de fotos de su madre.

-¿Podríamos tomarle una foto con su hija? –Le preguntó el fotógrafo a Zakuro.

-Sí, caro. –Respondió ella y ambas posaron para la foto.

El fotógrafo tomo la foto y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-¡Mew Ichgo al ataque! ¡Kawaii! –Gritó alguien en algún lugar del puerto- Que bonito se ve.

Zakuro dejó el lugar y fue a ver quien había gritado.

Sobre un contenedor a unos metros de la sesión fotográfica se encontraba Ichigo. Estaba hincada mientras miraba hacia el mar. Llevaba una blusa rosa de tirantes y una falda del mismo color con una licra debajo. A su lado estaba una mochila de color negro. La tomó y sacó de ella una cámara fotográfica. Luego saltó del contenedor y aterrizó justo en el muelle.

- Muy bien, ¡Mew Ichigo al ataque! –Dijo mientras saltaba- ¡Kawaii! –Gritó mientras observaba aquella vista.- Que bonito se ve.

Ichigo tomó la cámara que estaba colgada en su cuello y comenzó a tomar fotos del mar. Tomó tres o cuatro mirando hacia diferentes lugares. Luego saltó de nuevo encima del contenedor y tomó su mochila.

-Que bonito lugar. –Exclamó y comenzó a correr para saltar del contenedor.

-Esa es la chica de la que te hablé. –Le dijo Yumi a su madre.

-¿Y como dijiste que se llamaba?

-Ichigo. Dice que su papá le puso así por que se parece mucho a su madre…

-¡Eh, señora! ¡Voltee! –Gritó alguien.

Zakuro volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y una luz muy brillante salió disparada. Luego, vio como salía corriendo una chica. Le recordaba tanto a Ichigo que decidió seguirla para averiguar más sobre ella.

La siguió durante varios minutos hasta que la vio detenerse entre dos contenedores. Le recordaba mucho a Ichigo…no, más bien era como estarla viendo de nuevo a los doce años, esa niña era igual a ella, no había duda.

-Esto es genial. –Dijo en voz alta- Esto le va a encantar a mi mamá cuando se lo cuente…. ¡Kawaii! Que genial…-Se calló unos segundos y luego continuó- Ya se, haré un album para ella y lo llevaré a su tumba cuando regresemos a casa. Sí, eso le va a gustar mucho. Muy bien, vamos a trabajar. ¡Kawaii! Me muero por regresar a casa para mostrárselo. –Exclamó y saltó encima de uno de los contenedores.

Ichigo estaba muerta. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Y por que nadie les había dicho sobre eso? Zakuro no alcanzaba a comprender todo aquello. Su amiga estaba muerta desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo y ellas no sabían nada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Aquello fue un gran golpe para Zakuro quien se quedó parada en aquel lugar incluso minutos después de que Ichigo se había ido.

-Vamos al café –Le dijo Zakuro a su hija cuando regresó a donde ella estaba.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Yumi al ver la expresión de su cara.

-No es nada. –Mintió Zakuro- Solo necesito hablar con Shirogane sobre algo.

-Está bien.

Zakuro subió a su auto y mientras Yumi terminaba de meter sus cosas a la cajuela, llamó a Shirogane al café.

-Bueno. –Contestó Shirogane al otro lado.

-Soy Zakuro. Voy para el café. Necesito contarles algo muy importante.

-Está bien, llamaré a las demás.-Le dijo Shirogane y luego Zakuro colgó el celular

Cuando ella llegó al café ya estaban todos esperándola. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que ella quería decirles, pero por el tono de voz que había usado, Shirogane estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

Dejó a Yumi hablando con Ichiro y las demás chicas que trabajaban en el café y pasó hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo importante que tienes que decirnos? –Le preguntó Minto en cuanto Zakuro entró a la cocina.

-Estaba en la bahía –Comenzó a decir Zakuro lentamente, aún no terminaba de creer lo que había escuchado- cuando vi a una niña muy parecida a Ichigo.

-Nosotros también vimos una en la torre de Tokio el lunes. –Dijo Lettuce sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué más? –Le preguntó Shirogane.

-Ella… era tan parecida a Ichigo, en realidad se veía igual a ella… y dijo que su madre estaba muerta.

-¿Hablas enserio? Por que puede ser que no sea su hija, digo cualquiera podría parecerse a Ichigo. –Le dijo Minto que comenzaba a sentir algo en el pecho.

-Estoy segura. –Respondió Zakuro y a continuación les contó lo que había sucedido.

-Y su nombre es Ichigo… –Dijo Shirogane mientras pensaba.

-Así es.

-Pero digo, no creo que sea verdad. Los padres de Ichigo nos hubieran avisado si eso hubiera pasado… -Dijo Minto.

-Es probable. –Dijo Akasaka- Pero también es probable que no, y además no sabemos como fueron las cosas…

-Eso es cierto. –Dijo Shirogane- no conocemos las circunstancias en las que murió, si es que lo hizo así que no podemos decir nada sobre eso. –Guardo silencio.- De todos modos, mejor dejemos esto para otro día. Esto ha sido mucho por hoy y todos queremos pensar un poco sobre lo que acabamos de oír. Propongo que nos veamos de nuevo el viernes aquí para hablar sobre esto ya que estemos más calmados.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. –Dijo Zakuro- Entonces me iré a casa.

-Sí, yo también. Deje a los niños solos y deben estar haciendo un desastre. –Dijo Puddin tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Yo también me voy. –Dijo Lettuce en voz baja. Sentía un gran peso en el corazón y apenas podía hablar.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana. –Le dijo Minto a Lettuce y a continuación salió del lugar sin decir otra palabra.

Ichigo se encontraba en su casa. Ya había cenado y estaba en la sala de la casa examinando algunas fotografías mientras su padre terminaba algo en el estudio. Casi todas mostraban algún lugar, pero algunas eran fotos de varias personas. Ichigo tenía estas últimas en su mano.

-Muy bien, ya tengo fotos de Aisawa Minto, de Nodorikawa Lettuce, Shirogane Ryu y Fujiwara Zakuro. –Dijo mientras miraba cada una de ellas- Solo me faltan Fong Puddin y Akasaka no se que… mañana que vaya a donde vieron a Deep Blue pasaré por la casa de Fong Puddin y luego descansaré el viernes. A ver como hago para tomarle una foto a Akasaka… tal vez lo haga la próxima semana cuando entre por última vez a café. Y también me falta la de mi otro papá, pero no se cuando esté en Japón así que tendré que esperar para esa… -Dijo algo desilusionada.

Ichigo continuó viendo las fotos y pegándolas en hojas de colores un rato más hasta que se hizo tarde y se quedó dormida en el suelo, detrás de uno de los sofás, justo a un lado de donde estaba trabajando.

-Ya se quedó dormida. Creo que la llevare a su cama, no tiene caso despertarla.

Ichigo se despertó mientras era levantada del suelo por su padre. Sin embargo, se quedó dormida tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió cuando la acostaron en su cama.


	2. Mew Ichigo al ataque parte 2

**MEW ICHIGO AL ATAQUE**

** PARTE II**

-Que injusto. Estaba segura de haber revisado bien su horario ayer, pero no importa, hoy si voy a tomarle la foto. –Exclamó Ichigo.

Se encontraba encima de un edificio de tres pisos que estaba frente a una guardería. Tenía la cámara entre sus manos y solo esperaba el momento apropiado para utilizarla. Este llegó cinco minutos más tarde cuando Puddin salió de la guardería con una niña pequeña tomada de su mano. De inmediato Ichigo tomó la foto y se fue del lugar.

-Solo voy a sacar esto y luego prepararé todo para cuando vengan las chicas. –Le dijo Akasaka a Shirogane.

Estaba por salir a los botes de basura del café para dejar una bolsa. Acababa de dejarlos cuando vio aparecer rápidamente una luz brillante, y segundos más tarde una sombra pasar por encima de la barda del café.

-"¿Me pregunto que estaría haciendo por aquí?" –Pensó Akasaka mientras volvía al interior del café- Creo que acabo de verla. –Le dijo a Shirogane cuando estuvo de vuelta en la cocina.

-¿A quien?

-A ella, saltó por encima de la barda, aunque solo vi una sombra.

-Entonces como sabes que era ella.

-Bueno, me pareció que tenía una cola.

-Comprendo. –Dijo Shirogane y se levanto de dónde estaba para ir por unas tazas.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban todos en el café.

-Entonces, ¿están seguros de que Ichigo de verdad…? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Por lo que sabemos es lo más probable ya que ella bueno…

-Estuvo aquí en la tarde y hasta dónde sabemos tenía cola.

-¿Y por que vino? El café acaba de abrir, ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno, según sabemos, le tomó una foto a Zakuro y probablemente también a Keiichiro. Así que no creo que haya sido coincidencia que haya ido a la torre de Tokio el mismo día que ustedes estaban ahí. –Dijo Shirogane

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó Minto.

-Que, bueno ha estado visitando lugares que serían importantes para Ichigo. La Torre de Tokio, el café, la bahía de Tokio… Incluso asiste a la misma escuela a la que Ichigo iba. Creo que está buscando los lugares sobre los que le han contado y también nos busca a nosotros.

-¿Pero por que a escondidas? –Preguntó Zakuro

-Eso no lo se. –Respondió Shirogane- Pero habrá que averiguar un poco más.

Eran el medio día del domingo. Ichigo estaba afuera del café con su padre y se preparaba para entrar. Llevaba puesta una peluca verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y un vestido blanco si mangas.

-Espera a verlo por dentro, es tan bonito. Me encantaría trabajar ahí, y estoy segura que a mamá también le gustaba. –Dijo Ichigo visiblemente emocionada.

-Eso me parece bien, ¿pero para qué es la peluca? –Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No puedo entrar a ahí con mi apariencia normal por que me harían demasiadas preguntas sobre mi mamá y no quiero. Además, estoy segura de que ese chico va a estar ahí y no quiero que sepa que vine al café.

-Está bien.-Dijo, aunque aquello le parecía bastante gracioso.

-Bueno, ¡entremos! –Dijo Ichigo y comenzó a empujar a su padre hacia la entrada.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos al Café Mew Mew. Permítanme conducirlos a su mesa.

Ichigo fue conducida hasta una mesa en el lado derecho del café que estaba a unos cinco metros de la puerta.

-Verdad que es bonito. De seguro a mamá le encantaba venir a aquí.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Sabes, es la primera vez que entro a este lugar.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí.

-Oye papá. ¿Cuándo te vas a cortar el cabello? –Le preguntó Ichigo a su padre.

-Cuando sea más viejo. –Le dijo con una sonrisa- Recuerda que no envejezco tan rápido.

-Lo se. Oye, ¿crees que a mi me pase lo mismo? Por que bueno, mi otro papá…

-No lo se, pero supongo que podría suceder. Entonces, ¿qué quieres pedir?

-Quiero pastel de mora. Lo probé la última vez que vine y era realmente genial. ¿Tú que vas a pedir?

-No lo se, déjame revisar el menú.

Minto se encontraba aquel día en el café. Estaba tomando algo de té y comiendo un pedazo de pastel mientras se relajaba luego de una semana de mucho trabajo.

-¡Kisshu! –Dijo al voltear hacia la entrada.

Ahí estaba un hombre parado al lado de una niña. Ella debía de ser su hija a juzgar por que el color de cabello de ambos era el mismo, verde oscuro. Él tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola y una ligera barba que apenas se notaba desde donde ella estaba. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa y se veía que aún era joven.

-Creo que lo de Ichigo me afectó más de lo que yo esperaba. –Dijo para si. Aquellos últimos días había recordado tantas cosas sobre las mew mews que no le parecía extraño encontrar que gente de la calle se parecía a sus amigas o a alguno de los cimiclones.

Volvió a tomar su te, pero siguió mirando hacia la mesa en dónde se había sentado aquel hombre.

-Me encanta este lugar, pero después de la próxima semana ya no podré venir de nuevo.-Le dijo Ichigo a su padre.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que quiero tomar fotos del laboratorio y como no creo que me dejen pasar, tengo que meterme a escondidas para hacerlo. De todos modos, así va a ser más divertido. Oye, ¿Qué crees que diría mamá si nos viera?

-Probablemente me gritaría por dejarte hacer todo esto.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, aunque también estaría feliz de ver como has crecido… Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue ayer en el parque de diversiones?

-Bien, aunque fui con mis amigas de la escuela por que hubiera sido muy raro si hubiera ido sola. Pero llegue al lugar en dónde tú y mamá se conocieron y tome un montón de fotos. Además nos subimos como tres veces a un juego que iba muy rápido y fue genial. Lo malo fue que una de mis amigas se mareó la primera vez y luego se quedó cuidando los muñecos abajo las otras dos veces que nos subimos. Pero de todos modos fue muy divertido. Vamos ahí un día.

-Está bien, iremos un día.

-¡Ok!

-Qué te parece si nos vamos antes de que te descubran.

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?

-Que te parece a la Torre de Tokio, hace mucho que no voy a allá.

-¡Ok! Pero me llevaré el disfraz por que puede que tuve algunos problemas con los guardias la última vez que fui.

-A veces no entiendo como te metes en esos problemas.

-Yo tampoco, pero vámonos ya.

-Está bien, vamos a la torre.

-¿Qué pasó con el club de Kendo? ¿Vas a entrar o no? –Le preguntó Mina a Ichigo la mañana del miércoles en la escuela.

-No voy a entrar. En mi otra escuela están juntando dinero para que vaya y bueno, no quiero meterme a otro club para poder ir de parte de mi escuela.

-Pero vas a volver a tu casa antes de que sean las nacionales. No pasa nada si te metes al club.

-Ya lo se, pero mejor no, por que si me escogen sería todo un lio.

-Ok, como quieras, pero será mejor que nos avises cuando estés en las nacionales para ir a animarte.

-No hay problema.

-¿Y que vas a hacer en la tarde? –Preguntó otra de las chicas.

-Hoy estoy ocupada, pero mañana podemos salir a algún lado si quieren.

-Entonces vamos de compras mañana en la tarde. –Dijo Mina

-Eso me parece muy bien.

-Entonces ya está decidido, mañana iremos a comprar ropa. –Exclamó Ichigo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ichigo estaba encima del techo del café y miraba hacia abajo buscando algo. Llevaba un traje negro con una capucha que le cubría el cabello y las orejas de gato que tenía afuera.

-Todo listo. Orejas listas, traje listo, cámara lista. Ahora sí, Mew Ichigo al ataque. –Dij y saló del techo al piso.

Entró por la puerta de atrás del café y bajó las escaleras. Una vez en el sótano comenzó a recorrer el pasillo para buscar el laboratorio. Cuando lo encontró entró en él y comenzó a tomar fotos.

-¡Quién anda ahí! –Exclamó Shirogane.

Al escucharlo, Ichigo se metió en el primer lugar que encontró para esconderse. Se agachó y esperó.

Vio entrar a Shirogane al lugar y prender la luz. Luego lo vio avanzar por el lugar buscando al intruso. Ichigo lo observó cuidadosamente y cuando él estuvo lo más alejado posible de la puerta salió corriendo.

Shirogane volteó al escuchar un ruido, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el final de algo negro que salía por la puerta del laboratorio. Salió al pasillo, pero no vio a nadie en él. Comenzó a correr para llegar a las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo había llegado al segundo piso. Comenzó a tomar fotos también de este lugar y cuando terminó bajó hasta el primer piso. Se asomó a la cocina y vio a Shirogane hablando con Akasaka. Sin perder un momento tomó su cámara y tomó un par de fotos antes de que Shirogane, o Akasaka se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera antes de que pudieran hacer algo, y pasó la barda de un salto mientras era observada por Shirogane, Akasaka y las camareras del café.

-Hasta nunca Café Mew Mew. –Gritó mientras saltaba la barda del café dejando atónitos a todos los que la veían.

Era de noche e Ichigo estaba cenando con su padre. Hablaban acerca de lo del día cuando Ichigo de repente recordó algo:

-Oye, ¿puedo invitar a mis amigas del pueblo para que vengan el fin de semana? –Le preguntó Ichigo a su padre

-¿Para que quieres que vengan hasta acá?

-Lo que pasa es que… me gustó mucho el café y quiero que Ami haga unos dibujos de él.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo?

-Supongo que no hay problema, pero primero tienes que ver que dicen sus padres.

-Bueno, en ese caso… -Dijo Ichigo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dijeron que sí. ¿Cuándo les llamaste?

-Cuando estabas en el trabajo…

-A veces no se que hacer contigo. –Le dijo tranquilamente e Ichigo pareció sentirse feliz por el comentario

El sábado, a eso de las tres de la tarde cuando Ichigo llegó junto con su padre a la estación de tren. El tren llegaba quince minutos más tarde, de modo que Ichigo decidió entretenerse viendo las tiendas. A las tres y cuarto llegó el tren y a los pocos minutos bajaron de este tres chicas con una mochila cada una. Ichigo fue hacia ellas y las cuatro se saludaron entre saltos y gritos de alegría.

Minto se encontraba esperando junto con Lettuce a que llegara el tren. Este llegó pocos minutos más tarde y ellas se aproximaron a la puerta de uno de los vagones; sin embargo, cuando aún quedaban unos cinco metros, Minto se detuvo en seco al ver a Ichigo con sus amigas. Un hombre que estaba recargado en una columna cercana las veía y Minto se sorprendió al comprobar que era el mismo que había visto en el café la semana anterior, aunque en esta ocasión tenía el cabello suelto.

-¡Kisshu! –Dijo en voz baja y se acercó un poco más hasta dónde estaba el grupo, pero cuidando que no la vieran.

-Oye papá- Dijo Ichigo cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a su padre- ¿Viniste alguna vez a Tokio luego de lo de las mew mew?

-Una vez, vine con tu madre durante una semana, un poco antes de que nacieras.

-Enserio. ¿Y por que?

-Me pidió que viniéramos hasta acá. Creo que presentía lo que iba a pasar y quería ver Tokio una vez más antes de que sucediera…

-¿Y no fueron al café? –Preguntó Ichigo extrañada.

-No, pasamos por dónde está,… pero no entramos. Ella dijo que no quería entrar, supongo que por que no quería despedirse de sus amigas.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo se. Eso fue lo que ella dijo.

-¿Y a que otros lugares fueron?

-Fuimos a muchos lugares que habían sido importantes para ella…

-¿Cómo a dónde?

-A muchos lugares…De hecho fuimos a la Torre de Tokio la noche anterior a que regresáramos.

-¿Y que hicieron ahí?

-Bueno, solo estuvimos en el primer mirador y en el acuario por que Ichigo quería volver temprano al hotel. Aunque recuerdo que mientras estábamos en el mirador Ichigo me hizo prometer que te cuidaría. –Luego agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hija- No era que no lo fuera a hacer, de hecho ya había decidido que me quedaría con ella para cuidarte, pero me insistió hasta que le dije que sí…

En ese momento dieron el anuncio para que comenzaran a abordar el tren. Minto al escucharlo volvió a la realidad y continuó su camino para subir al tren.

-… ¿Qué les parece si dejamos de hablar de cosas tristes y vamos a comer? Por que imagino que deben de tener hambre.

-Es cierto, por que luego tengo muchas cosas que hacer si quiero terminar los dibujos esta tarde. –Dijo una chica de lentes. Su nombre era Ami.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a comer y luego tú puedes irte al café.

-¿Y que van a hacer ustedes? ¿No pensarán ir a divertirse sin mí? ¿Verdad? –Preguntó muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, vamos a pasear un rato, y luego iremos a mi casa. –Le respondió Ichigo.

-Sí, y mañana cuando estés tú iremos a todos los lugares interesantes.

-Está bien. Entonces vámonos.

Se fueron de la estación y llegaron a un pequeño restaurante cerca del café Mew Mew. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del porche del lugar y después de pedir algo del menú comenzaron a comer.

-Muy bien, los dejaré en el café un rato y volveré cuando termine. –Les decía Puddin a dos niñas pequeñas que llevaba de la mano.

-¿Y podemos comer pastel? –Preguntó una

-Yo quiero helado. –Dijo la otra.

-Está bien, cuando lleguemos a allá pueden pedir una cosa, pero nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. –Gritaron las dos niñas.

Puddin iba caminando hacia el café junto con sus hijas más pequeñas. Debía de ir a hacer algunas cosas aquella tarde y como no podía llevarlas con ella había decidido dejarlas en el café para que las cuidaran.

Pasaba por enfrente de un pequeño restaurante con algunas mesas en el porche decorado con flores y enredaderas. En aquel lugar había tenido la primera cita con su esposo de modo que cada vez que iba hacia el café procuraba pasar por el lugar.

Lo examinaba con detenimiento mientras caminaba con las dos niñas. Había tanta gente aquel día en el restaurante que no se veía una mesa vacía. Puddin sonrió y volvió a caminar. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando algo llamó su atención. En una de las mesas estaba una niña muy parecida a Ichigo junto con tres amigas y un hombre que debía de ser su padre. Sin embargo aquel hombre le parecía conocido así que examinó su rostro con detenimiento.

-¡Kisshu! –Exclamó muy sorprendida luego de unos segundos- Esto tengo que decírselo a los demás. –Dijo y continuó su camino.

-Bueno, las dejaré aquí para que terminen de comer. Tengo que volver a la casa a terminar algunas cosas del trabajo así que las veré cuando lleguen a allá.

-Ok, nos vemos al rato. –Le respondió Ichigo.

-Está bien, pero no lleguen tarde. –Dijo y tras dejarles algo de dinero para la cuenta se fue.

-Yo también me voy. –Dijo Ami mientras terminaba a toda prisa su postre- Nos vemos en la noche.

-Ok, ya tienes la dirección, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya guarde el papel en mi bolsillo. Nos vemos en la noche. Adiós.

Ami se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y luego de tomar su mochila se fue.

Puddin entró al café y fue directamente hacia la cocina buscando a Shirogane. Cuando llegó vio que Zakuro también estaba ahí. Ambos parecían estar viendo algo e la computadora de Shirogane.

-Adivinen que. –Les dijo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Shirogane volteando a verla.

-Hoy cuando venía hacia acá vi a esa niña, Ichigo y a que no adivinan con quien estaba.

-¿Con quién? –Preguntó Zakuro también volteando a verla.

-Con Kisshu. Estoy segura de que era él.

-Ya lo sabíamos. –Le dijo Shirogane- Minto nos envió un e-mail desde el tren y dijo que se lo había visto en la estación del tren con varias niñas, entre ellas Ichigo. Aquí está. –Le dijo señalando la computadora- Puedes leerlo si quieres…

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito lugar! –Exclamó Ami cuando iba entrando al café.

-Bienvenida al café Mew Mew. Permíteme llevarte a una mesa. –La saludó Yumi.

-Ok. –Respondió Ami- Este… me estaba preguntando. ¿Quisiera dibujar el café? Crees que se moleste el dueño si lo hago.

-No creo. Pero si quieres puedo preguntarle.

-Eso estaría bien.

Luego de dejar a Ami en su mesa, Yumi se fue a la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta con la orden de Ami y con Shirogane que la seguía detrás.

-¿Usted es el dueño del café? –Le preguntó Ami.

-Así, es. Así que quieres dibujarlo…

-Sí, y también la cocina, digo, si no le molesta.

-No creo que haya problema con eso, así que cuando quieras pasar a la cocina solo avísale a un de las camareras y ella te llevará a allá.

-Está bien.

Eran las ocho y media cuando Ami llegó a la casa de Ichigo. De inmediato fue recibida por sus amigas quienes comenzaron a preguntarle por los dibujos en cuanto la vieron. Ami entró a la casa y luego de sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. Lo abrió y comenzó a enseñarles varios dibujos. Había uno de la cocina, otro del café por fuera, uno del segundo piso, de las escaleras del café y el mejor, o al menos el que más les gusto a las chicas, era uno que mostraba el interior del café con todo y gente en él. Este era el único que estaba totalmente terminado, el resto eran bocetos o dibujos a medio terminar.

-¡Muchas gracias! Le van a encantar a mi mamá. –Exclamó Ichigo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-No hay ningún problema. Aunque la mayoría no están terminados, pero te prometo que los terminaré para cuando tú vuelvas al pueblo.

-Está bien. No te preocupes por eso, de todos modos aún falta mucho para que sean los seis meses así que vas a tener mucho tiempo para terminarlos.

-Muy bien. Ya que estamos todas aquí, es hora de comenzar la fiesta. –Esclamó una de las chicas.

-Sí. –Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo y corrieron al cuarto de Ichigo para ver una película.

Al día siguiente Ichigo y sus amigas pasaron la mañana entera paseando por la ciudad. Ichigo las llevó a la escuela en donde ella estudiaba, al domo de Tokio, a la Torre de Tokio y a muchos otros lugares que Ichigo había visitado durante aquella semana y la anterior.

El tren salía de la estación a las seis de la tarde por lo que una hora antes Ichigo llamó a su padre para que pasara por ellas al centro comercial y las llevara a la estación de tren.

Llegaron a la estación cuando faltaba media hora para que el tren llegara. Luego de comprar los boletos, Ichigo y sus amigas comenzaron a pasear por el lugar mientras esperaban. El tren llegó puntual, y las chicas subieron diez minutos más tarde luego de despedirse de Ichigo.

Cuando sus amigas se hubieron ido, Ichigo volvió con su padre que estaba recargado en una de las columnas del lugar.

-¿Podemos pasar a comprar comida antes de irnos? Pero en uno de los restaurantes que hay aquí. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Creo que sí. ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo y nos vemos en la salida de la estación?

-Ok. –Dijo Ichigo y tras tomar el dinero que su padre acababa se sacar, salió corriendo a comprar la comida.

En cuanto su hija estuvo fuera de la vista, Kisshu se dio la vuelta. Ahí en la estación, a unos diez metros de distancia estaban Zakuro, Minto, Puddin, Lettuce y Shirogane viendo hacia donde él estaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los miraba trataron de esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde. Kisshu fue hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? –Les preguntó tranquilamente.

-Veníamos a recibir a Minto y a Lettuce. –Se apresuró a decir Shirogane.

-Sí, claro. Ayer las vi a ellas subiendo al tren de las tres y media. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Esa niña con la que viniste, ¿ella es…? –Preguntó Lettuce, aunque no se atrevía a decir las últimas palabras.

-Es hija de Ichigo. –Respondió Kisshu- Aunque eso es bastante obvio. Hoy no tengo tiempo de hablar con ustedes, pero mañana tengo el día libre así que si quieren hablar puedo ir al café durante la mañana.

-Entonces nos veremos ahí al medio día. –Le dijo Shirogane.

-Muy bien, entonces ahí nos vemos.

Kisshu salió del andén y fue a encontrarse con Ichigo en la entrada de la estación.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió como de costumbre excepto que a eso antes de las doce, Kisshu salió de su casa para dirigirse al café.

Al llegar tocó la puerta trasera y luego entró hasta el café. Ahí lo esperaban todos sentados en dos mesas que estaban pegadas.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Minto en cuanto Kisshu se hubo sentado.

Kisshu junto las manos sobre la mesa y tras pensar un poco comenzó a hablar:

-Me encontré con ella cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. –Dijo con voz solemne- Yo había llegado a la tierra para visitar Japón. Quería recorrerlo, y por casualidad el primer lugar a dónde llegue fue a la ciudad en donde vivía Ichigo. Cuando estaba ahí decidí quedarme en la ciudad un tiempo para ayudarla un poco; pero el tiempo pasó y me quedé con ella.

Para cuando Ichigo estaba por dar a luz yo había decidido que me quedaría con ella hasta que la niña creciera un poco y luego, cuando tuviera tiempo seguiría con el viaje. Pero eso nunca pasó. –Su voz se quebró un poco- Ichigo murió poco después del parto por una hemorragia, pero aún así vivió lo suficiente para conocerla y hacerme prometerle de nuevo que yo la cuidaría... –Kisshu se detuvo después de esto y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en voz baja como si le costara trabajo hacerlo- Yo le prometí que lo haría y salí del lugar. Poco después los doctores salieron y nos lo dijeron. Ichigo había muerto. Yo cuidé de la niña y un poco más tarde cuando comenzó a mostrar que tenía los poderes de Ichigo me mudé al campo. –Durante todo ese tiempo Kisshu había estado mirando hacia el suelo, pero en ese momento su cara mostró una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquello.

-Pero, ¿quién su padre? –Preguntó Lettuce tímidamente.

-Masaya Aoyama.

-¡Qué! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ichigo me contó que ella y Masaya habían decidido terminar luego de que él hubiese conseguido un trabajo en el que debía viajar por el mundo. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuando volvería Masaya a Japón, así que decidieron que terminarían y que si alguna vez volvían a verse y podían hacerlo, se casarían.

Un mes más tarde, Ichigo descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero no sabía donde podía estar Masaya así que decidió que no le diría.

Saben, es gracioso. –Dijo, en su voz se notaba cierta tristeza- Cuando Ichigo me pregunta que haría si yo viera a su padre, siempre le respondo que le agradecería por haberme dejado a su hija,… pero la verdad es que probablemente le daría un golpe en la cara… por que si no fuera por él, Ichigo aún estaría viva. –Cuando dijo esto su voz se quebró y parecía que había estado deseando poder decir aquello durante años.

-¡Papá! –Dijo Ichigo en un susurro mientras se asomaba por la parte de arriba de la puerta de la cocina. Había escuchado todo en la estación de tres y había decidido que quería escuchar también.

Nadie dijo nada después de que Kisshu guardo silencio hasta unos minutos después cuando Minto decidió preguntar algo:

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? Digo, ella se parece mucho a Ichigo así que podría ser que alguien más, digo hasta podría ser…

-Es imposible…. Ichigo es excelente en Kendo y además hay otras cosas que… no puede ser hija de ninguna otra persona.

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó Puddin

-Sus saltos, ella sería capaz de saltar desde la punta de la Torre de Tokio hasta el suelo y no le pasaría nada. Desde los cinco años podía saltar por encima de un auto y subirse a cualquier árbol y bajar luego de un salto. Ella siempre supo que podía hacerlo, desde pequeña le conté historias sobre las Mew Mews y ella realmente admira a su madre.

Además, ella es muy inteligente, y es tan buena escondiéndose que todos en donde vivimos dicen que ella es todo un gato…

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó Yumi desde la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Preguntó Zakuro sorprendida.

-Me sentía mal y como te hable y no contestabas el celular supuse que estaría aquí. Por cierto, esa niña, Ichigo, no fue hoy a la escuela y no tengo idea de por que.

-Tengo que irme. –Dijo Kisshu al escuchar eso.

Kisshu salió del café por la puerta principal y en cuanto estuvo afuera, Ichigo, que lo esperaba, corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papá. –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Así que escuchaste todo. –Le dijo a su hija.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Kisshu sabía que ella estaba llorando, por lo que la abrazó suavemente y luego amablemente le dijo:

-Vamos a la casa. -¿Te parece?

-Ok.

Cinco meses y dos semanas más tarde…

Ichigo se encontraba en el cementerio del pueblo, en donde estaba enterrada Ichigo. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la tumba de su madre, y mientras su padre observaba a unos metros de distancia, bajo un árbol, ella pasaba las páginas de un pequeño libro hecho de hojas de colores en las que había pegadas diferentes fotografías. En cada página contaba algunas cosas sobre las fotos que había: que lugar o que persona era y el porque lo había tomado. Ya casi había terminado cuando llegó a una página en donde había tres o cuatro fotos de un hombre de cabello negro.

-Este es mi otro papá. –Dijo- Lo conocí una semana antes de que nos mudáramos de nuevo a acá. Es una buena persona y me cae bien. De hecho me contó muchas cosas sobre ti de cuando ustedes salían. Pero yo prefiero a mi papá por que él siempre me ha cuidado. Además, Masaya está a punto de casarse con una señora que me cae bien, pero definitivamente no viviría con ella. Además, me gusta mucho el pueblo y me gusta vivir con mi papá así que aunque me lo pidieran jamás me iría a vivir con ellos.

Bueno, tengo que irme. –Dijo de pronto al ver por casualidad su reloj- Le prometí a mis amigas que iría con ellas a bajar frutas del árbol gigante. No pueden hacerlo sin mí así que nos vemos mañana. Adiós y mañana vendré de nuevo a contarte el resto de lo que hice en Tokio, así que hasta mañana.

Ichigo se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia donde estaba su padre. Una vez que estuvo con él, comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás la tumba adornada con flores.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Y aqui les dejo una nota para los que se pregunten por que la tumba estaba en el pueblo.

NOTA:

LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE LA TUMBA DE ICHIGO ESTÁ EN EL PUEBLO ES POR QUE ANTES DE QUE NACIERA ICHIGO, ELLOS YA HABÍAN PLANEADO IRSE A VIVIR A AHÍ POR AQUELLO DE QUE A LA NIÑA LE SALIERAN COLA Y ORJEAS DE GATO, DE MODO QUE PARA CUANDO ICHIGO NACIÓ YA TENÍAN LA CASA. LO QUE PASO LUEGO ES QUE COMO KISSHU NO TENÍA NI IDEA DE COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE SE QUEDÓ UN RATO EN LA CIUDAD PARA QUE LA MADRE DE ICHIGO LO AYUDARA CON ESO.


End file.
